fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Genevieve Whisperwood
Backstory Genevieve was born from betwixt the petals of a rose in a quiet sunny meadow in the First World. She was raised by fellow faeries as a child and grew up quickly into a stunning young faerie lady. Her beauty was the talk of the local summer court and many fey flocked to try and court her, but never did she find any of them more interesting than her fascination with swordsmanship and thirst for adventure. She became a squire at age five. She served and practiced diligently with the knights and by age seven was granted the title of Knight of the Summer Court. Her deeds as a knight started off simple, fighting threats such as trolls, goblins, boggle bandits and the like. Mostly things one may expect a local defender to encounter in the fey wilds, but still yet these were not easy tasks, especially not a faerie such as herself. Her kind were known being small and weak yet she trained hard at developing a unique style of swordsmanship that played to her strengths to cover her vast weaknesses. In doing this she learned to not only survive and stand toe to toe with foes far more than twice her size but also defeat enemies many of the other knights could not manage on their own. She served the Summer Court for many years in this way. For the most part her grove was a peaceful and prosperous place that was full of life, That is until the Winter Court attacked. They never saw it coming. The elders were all assassinated to clear any hope of resistance for the Cold Riders, who pillaged through the forest leaving a wake of frozen earth and withering plants in their paths. Many of the knights and innocent fey were either killed or captured to be tortured for sport by the cruel winter fey. Genevieve herself was captured by a powerful spell caster hag who used her magics to swiftly disable her in combat and trap her in a mason jar like a common lightning bug. Her captor spoke freely of how soon enough she would become nothing but an alchemical reagent for one of her potions, but in the mean time she took great enjoyment of the tiny feys enraged but fruitless attempts to free herself from her glassy prison. Just as Genevieve had given up all hope a burst of black surrounded the jar suddenly, cloaking her vision in utter impenetrable darkness. There was silence then for a short moment, but as the shadow started to fade she would begin to hear the gentle crashing of waves and the bobbing tilting sensation that she quickly discovered to be the wafting of waves beneath her jar prison... Appearance Genevieve has the body shape and facial features of a slender yet shapely elven woman. She has fair skin, solid pale yellow eyes which carry a faint unearthly glow, and her hair is long and straight and a rich golden blonde in hue. She often wears her hair in intricate braided up dos and fashionable buns. She sports a pair of delicate translucent dragonfly like wings that sprout from her shoulder blades. Personality Genevieve is bubbly, cheery, and full of energy. She has a kind sweet heart but is willing to take up arms to protect the things she cherishes, including those she calls friends or the places she calls home. Once she has been angered or driven to conflict she will not think twice about using her blade to the full extent of her abilities. Killing to protect whats hers or what she finds good is not bad in her eyes. She is a surprisingly disciplined individual for a fey, particularly when it comes to training and practicing swordsmanship. She practices every chance she gets and seeks out duels when ever she can if only for the chance to learn and improve. She hopes to make a name for herself some day as the best swordswoman in the Reach. She is always seeking to find new adventures in whatever form they may come. Faeries live a short life and hers is nearly half way over at only twelve, and for this reason she is always all in on trying new experiences and finding new thrills. If your not enjoying your time in the plane of the living, then you are wasting it. Friends Xander : He saved her from her from a certain watery grave when she first arrived in this world and found herself trapped in a mason jar floating in the sea, she owes this man her life. Thundag: Hes big, hes scaly, he makes the best sandwiches. He's also the only tavern owner who keeps tiny sized plates and silverware in stock, and for that consideration, he has her business for life. Lotus: Another Faerie! And a pretty cute one at that! She seems really fun, and she would like to get to know her better Enemies None in the Reach yet...